It has long been recognized that a major problem in the dispensation of medication, when left to a patient, is often dispensed in error, and at times not at all. Many different devices have been invented over the years to assist the patient in taking medication in a prescribed scheduled manner. Such devices include pillboxes having a plurality of compartments, each of which may be marked with a different day of the week, or perhaps the dates may be shown on the cover for each of the compartments. In using such a device, the patient would then note the day or date, go to the proper compartment, and remove the pills for consumption. Other similar devices have been developed over the years, some of which are circular, whereby a patient rotates a portion of the device each day, for receiving a pill or pills that must be taken on a daily basis. Similar problems exist for dispensing liquid, and other forms of medication.
There is a need in the art for a simplified device to provide a method for increasing patient compliance and the tracking of physician prescribed, or self prescribed medication, or other medical regimens on a scheduled basis, be it a daily basis and/or weekly basis, for example. Such a device should permit a patient or health care provider or user to log and track the taking of various medication by a given patient, and also provide a patient capable of doing so to similarly log and track their prescribed taking of medication, or following a medical regimen. Known devices include computerized logging and tracking, and the use of electronic and electromechanical devices, for permitting a patient or medical provider or user to program the devices to emit an audible signal and/or energize a light at times that medication must be taken. Such devices may even include a plurality of electromechanically operated drawers that slide open at the time medication must be taken, and otherwise remain locked. Such devices are relatively complicated to program, and by their very nature are expensive.
There is also a need in the art for permitting patients or medical providers or users to easily list and record questions that they may have, information requirements, reactions to various medications, and so forth to discuss with the attending physician and/or other medical professionals assisting in the care of a patient or user. Another need in the art is to include with a device or apparatus assisting in the logging and tracking of the taking of medication, means for retaining and making readily available appointment cards, physician and hospital business cards, ambulance service cards, prescriptions, and other important information or material associated with a given patient. Additionally, it would beneficial for a user or patient to be provided a medication holding mechanism in association with the logging and tracking device or apparatus.
The present inventors recognize that there is a need in the art for providing a low cost multifunctional apparatus for not only helping patients or users to receive medication or follow a medical regimen in a proper prescribed manner, but also for providing necessary record keeping related thereto.